


"Welcome to hell!'

by failingracefully



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is sassy, Blue is smol, Eventual Relationships, Exy au, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gansey is a nerd, Henry and Helen are fab, M/M, Noah is a flower child, Noah's alive, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Sports, Tad is awkward, and so done with Ronans shit, parents eventually show up, what are these tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingracefully/pseuds/failingracefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish never thought he would end up playing Exy, but here he was and there was no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome to hell!'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dokay, this is my first fic so ahhhhhhhh. Feel free to comment mistakes down below and stuff. I'll try updating with in every couple day's or so.

Adam Parrish wasn’t sure about Exy. He, being a person who was often indecisive, wasn’t sure about a lot of things. Yes he was good at it, good enough to get a full ride athletically, as well as academically, but it was never something he thought he was overly talented at. It was originally a distraction from what went on behind closed doors, so he had never imagined getting invited to play at Glendower. Home of one of the best Class 1 teams in the country, the Kings.

Adam still had his doubts as he stepped onto campus, suitcase in hand. He was studying the map someone had given him when he was distracted by a small figure running towards him full speed. The person, boy, was waving at him excitedly as he approached.  
“Hey! Are you Adam? Parrish. Adam Parrish?” He gasped, out of breath.  
“Um yes. Are you Noah Czerny? He’s supposed to give me a tour.”  
“Yep that’s me!” Noah looked about 5’8, with almost bleach blonde hair and dark, shining eyes. “Gansey made that my official job so that none of the others would scare you off.” He declared, raking a hand through his hair. “We should probably get this tour started so we can get you to The Castle to meet the team. Mostly everyone is here except for Henry and Blue who went to grocery shop.”  
Noah led him across campus until they finally trekked their way to what Noah called “The Castle”. In reality it was an average sized dorm building, four stories, with a brick decor. Noah motioned him to follow inside and he lugged his suitcase up the staircase to the fourth and final floor. “Welcome to hell my friend! Enjoy your stay!” He exclaimed, then checked his cell phone. “Your room is down the hall, third door to the left. I must go help Sargent with the groceries.” Then he raced off leaving Adam alone. He found his way to his room and opened the door.  
A lone figure was lying adjacent to the empty one Adam assumed was his. He to walk over to his bed when the boy took notice and addressed him. “Who the fuck are you?” He practically snarled at Adam, standing up suddenly. He was tall. Taller than Adam with a shaven head. He was annoyingly handsome with icy, blue eyes. “I’m Adam Parrish, your new offensive dealer.” His eyes raked up and down his body. “They’re going to snap you like a twig.” Adam narrowed his eyes.  
“I’d like to see them try.”  
“I don’t think it would take much effort at all, Parrish.” He sneered, turned and slammed the door shut on his way out. Adam clenched his fists and forced himself to turn around and start unpacking. He had just unloaded his last t-shirt into the small dresser when he heard the creaking of the hinges and a voice. “Ronan you violent, aggrivating piece of shi- oh hello, you must be Adam.” He turned and saw a boy in wire framed glasses and a teal polo shirt enter the room.  
“Richard Gansey the 3rd, but please call me Gansey. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out and they shook. Gansey glanced at the blue eyed boy’s bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Have you had the delight of meeting your roommate, Ronan Lynch, yet?” Apparently something in Adams expression said it for him and Gansey winced.  
“My apologies. Ronan’s a bit of a, how to I put this, loose cannon.”  
“He makes a charming first impression.”  
“He can be an asshole.”  
“Never would have guessed.” Gansey smiled and checked his watch. “It’s almost dinner time so we should head out and give you a true introduction to the team.” He walked out of the room and Adam followed him. They entered this large living space with a large square table. Multiple people sat around the table, talking and a few were playing what looked like go fish. Gansey pointedly coughed and most of the attention was drawn to him immediately. “Everyone this is Adam Parrish, our new offensive dealer. Be nice to him, Ronan, and no one make him cry like how Jane made Tad cry, because that was embarrassing for him.”  
Adam smiled at them and a small girl with spiky hair raised her hand.  
“Yes Jane?”  
“What if he’s a homophobic asshole or a sexist pig? Are you?” Her last question was directed at Adam who quickly shook his head. “I feel that I can comfortably say I’m not sexist or homophobic, but depending on who you may ask some may call me a asshole. I like to thing I’m not.” She stared at him for a moment before turning around in her seat and declaring, “He passed the test Lynch. Fess up.” Adam just stood there and watched Ronan give Jane 50 bucks. “You’ll get used to it.” Gansey whispered to him before pointing at Jane.  
“Thats Jane, she’s one of our backliners and--,” Jane cut him off. “My name is Blue Sargent and I’m his girlfriend.” He directed Adams attention to the woman sitting next to Blue. “That is my darling sister Helen, who is a backliner like Jane. Gansey quickly moved on to Ronan who was sitting next to her. “Ronan Lynch, who you have already met--,”  
“Sadly enough.”  
“And his brothers, Declan and Matthew. Ronan’s a striker but Matthew a defensive dealer and Declan’s a backliner.” One of them smiled and waved while the other just looked uninterested. “Next we have Henry Cheng and Cheng 2, both striking and strikers.” Henry winked at him. “Tad Carruthers, fellow dealer and team scapegoat.” Tad went to wave but accidently smacked Henry in the face. Gansey winced and gestured to Noah and the small, blond girl sitting next to him. “And last but most certainly not least, the Czerny’s, Adele and Noah who are our goalkeepers.”  
“And the cutest on the team.” Noah added then glanced at Adam. “Well maybe second now.” Adam cheeks warmed and he knew he probably looked like a ripe strawberry. “Awe Noah stop embarrassing the new kid. Anyways I called dibs.” Helen quipped. “When did you call dibs?” Henry asked in disbelief.  
“Right now.”  
“Bullshit!”  
“Wrong game were playing blackjack Cheng? Remember?” Gansey pulled up a chair for him and he sat down next to Tad and Noah. Noah leaned over and whispered, “Enjoying your stay?” Adam smiled and replied. “More then I should be.”


End file.
